Forever
by Junebugsm
Summary: The remaining four kids try to cheer up Stef and Lena when Callie chooses to live with Robert.


**The remaining four kids try to cheer up Stef and Lena when Callie chooses to live with Robert.**

(Takes place the morning after _If You Only Knew (216)_. The other kids find out about Callie's decision and see just how hurt their moms are and do what they can to make them feel better.)

* * *

"Mom" Mariana said as she knocked on their bedroom door. Her three brothers were right behind her.

Callie had refused to come down for breakfast and while the moms did come to make sure the others ate they were both heartbroken and it clearly showed on their faces. They made breakfast for the kids and then the two of them headed out back with their coffee to talk and just be alone for a while and the children watched them through the window, knowing they were both hurt by their daughter's decision.

"I can't believe she wouldn't want to live here." Jude said miserably. He was upset with Callie's decision too but he couldn't describe what he felt as he watched his moms. It had taken them years to find people to truly love them and now Callie was just throwing them away without a second glance and that made him more angry than sad.

"Well Robert is her father." Brandon said, trying to give her some credit. He would have felt just a torn had he had to choose between Stef and Mike.

"Ana's my mother but I still don't want to ever leave here." Mariana said.

"Yeah but Robert isn't a drug addict that abandoned here." Jesus pointed out. "He's a good guy that loves her too."

"Still." Mariana said. "After being in the system that long, why throw away something that's real and certain."

"I don't get it." Jude interrupted. "She didn't want to live with him and they were actually fighting for her. Why does she want to give up now?"

"She'll get a whole lot more there." Jesus said. "Mom's just told me last night that they are struggling with money."

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked curiously.

"We wanted them to adopt Ana's baby." Jesus began, looking to Mariana. "Our sister." He clarified. "But they said that with the custody battle for Callie and all the other expenses it was hard."

"You think that's why she's doing this?" Jude asked hopefully. "To lighten their load."

"I doubt it." Jesus answered. "She wasn't even home yet. They were still discussing my college when she got home."

"Are you really going to leave too?" Mariana asked her twin. That was another thing that wasn't sitting quite right with her.

"Not like Callie." Jesus answered. "We all gotta go to college, I'm not actually leaving the family and I'll be back every holiday."

"Still." Mariana said unhappily and Jude could understand what she felt. He couldn't imagine being separated from Callie, especially when she was going willingly.

"Come on sis." Jesus tried to cheer her up. "You know you'll be glad to be rid of me bugging you." He could see that it wasn't really helping. "Besides, moms haven't even said yes yet. I know they aren't ready to let me go either but it's a great opportunity and everyone knows school isn't really my thing, this would help us all out."

"They look so hurt." Brandon said, glancing out the window again at the two moms sitting close, drawing comfort from each other.

"That's on Callie." Jesus defended. "They don't want me to leave so soon either but they know I'm not going for good."

"Whatever the reason, I can't stand it." Jude said angrily. "They have done so much for all of us. We've all caused so much trouble but they always stood by us. It's not fair for Callie to do this to them."

"I know Ana was hurt when I said I wanted nothing to do with her and she didn't deserve me. They deserve everything and Callie does this." Mariana stated.

"We can remind them." Jesus suggested. "Callie's just one, they have four more that would never choose to leave them."

The three other kids smiled at the thought and watched as their moms came back in and silently headed back upstairs without a word to anyone. They wondered if they were going to talk to Callie. They decided to wait a while until they were alone again to talk.

* * *

Just as the kids expected Stef and Lena had gone to talk to Callie to try and figure out the reason behind her sudden change in decision but just like the night before Callie had been certain that it was the right choice and finally both moms had given in, stating that if it was what Callie really wanted then they wouldn't stand in her way. Robert was by no means unfit or insufficient in any way for them to worry about Callie so they left it entirely up to her.

Now the two of them were back in their room, both with tears in their eyes and neither of them even pretending to be happy about this. They couldn't believe Callie had changed her mind and their hearts were breaking at the thought of losing her, especially since she was choosing to go rather than being forced like they had been worried about earlier.

Both of them were silent, holding each other, comforting each other as they both went through the feeling of losing yet another daughter.

The two were brought out of their thoughts by a soft knock on their door.

"Mom" Mariana said as she knocked on their bedroom door. Her three brothers were right behind her.

"Come in love." Stef said, trying to put on a smile for her kids as they entered the room.

"We just came to see if you were okay" Jesus said, making himself comfortable on the bed, making it clear that they weren't going anywhere.

"We're fine honey." Lena said though it was clear that they were anything but.

"It's okay to be sad mom." Mariana interrupted. "We're sad too."

"Yeah, you guys don't have to pretend for us." Brandon added.

"I'm sorry Callie did this." Jude said. He could see that his mom's were about to protest, tell him there was nothing to be sorry for but he did feel sorry. "I just am and for what it's worth, I'm glad that I'm adopted."

"Me too." Mariana added with a smile.

"Hell yeah." Jesus said. "Best moms in the world."

The tears in both moms' eyes intensified at the love they felt for their children - all five of them but unfortunately one didn't want to be a part of it any more.

"You guys _have_ been the best moms in the world and we are the luckiest kids ever and if Callie can't see that then it's her loss." Mariana continued. "But I, for one, would never pick anyone over you guys. I know I wanted to get to know Ana but I'd never try to replace you. You're my moms and you'll always be my moms."

"And mine." Jesus added. "Even when I'm at college, or married or chasing a bunch of kids around."

"Yeah, and while I'm touring too." Brandon said. "You've been my moms for as long as I can remember and I couldn't be happier."

"You guys have it all wrong." Stef said, wiping her eyes, trying to turn things around. "We're the lucky ones. We've had the most amazing kids and it was just our luck that you were all available. Everyone else lost out but I for one am thrilled about that."

"Even Brandon." Lena added. "From the first day I came into your life you accepted me and didn't bat an eye when your mom and I got together."

"Well he was only five." Jesus teased, sensing the change in the mood. "What did he know?"

"Geez thanks." Lena laughed as Brandon reached out to give her a hug.

"I was smart, even at five." He said.

Jude was the only one sitting rather silent and Lena pulled him over. "You know what we were saying about you last night?" She asked him.

Jude shook his head as he looked up at.

"How we're so lucky to have you because even though the others will all be out with their own lives in a couple of years, you'll still be here with us." Lena said smiling down at him.

"Yes sir." Stef said as she watched him smile. "You'll be the one left for us to drive crazy and don't you go and grow up too fast you got it."

"Promise." Jude said. He didn't care how crazy they drove him, he was just glad to be a part of this family. He moved over Lena so he could sit between both of them and within an instant the was wrapped up in their arms and not long after that they were wrapped up in three more sets of arms.

"You still have us. We're here for good." Jesus whispered as a promise to his moms.

Both moms held on to the four children around them, so grateful to have them in their lives and although it would now never be on paper they knew that they'd always have five - wherever the kids went and whatever they choose to do with their lives, they would always have five children.


End file.
